


Talk Dirty

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Hay ilustraciones personalizadas de Sakusa usando lencería, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, No Touching, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Weak Miya Atsumu, misofobia, si buscan en el twitter que les dejo en las notas jiji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: ¿Había algo peor que querer tocar a su novio, y no poder hacerlo ya que estaba en público?Sí. Querer tocar a su novio por culpa de las fotografías en lencería que le enviaba a propósito.Día 3 — "Can you stop sending me nudes, I'm still at the gym"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Talk Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> mi amiguita @ByeBlackout en twitter hizo las bellísimas ilustraciones de Omi que verán a lo largo del fic <3 vayan a darle amor por su aporte kjfsjkd

**Día 4:** “ _Deja de enviarme nudes, estoy en el gimnasio”_

Miya Atsumu era una persona _tan_ popular que su teléfono sonaba a todas horas.

Él no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía una horda de fanáticos dispuestos a entregarles sus calzones y virginidades en bandeja de plata?

Y no es como si él solo dejara morir el asunto. Atsumu podría haber seguido el camino del señor, calmar las aguas y fingir ser una pura oveja en el rebaño de Dios. Pero no.

Allí estaba él esa tarde. Tomando fotografía de su sudado y abrillantado cuerpo, sus músculos tensos a causa de las mancuernas y abdominales, su abdomen al aire libre dejando respirar su bronceada piel —estuvo en la Polinesia hacía tres semanas de vacaciones, muchas gracias— y su lengua asomándose de sus agrietados labios cubiertos de gotas de agua que acababa de lanzarse por sobre su cabello dorado.

Si Osamu, su gemelo, pudiera leer sus pensamientos, probablemente le hubiera vomitado encima. No era culpa de Atsumu que su hermanito menor no aceptara la belleza de los genes con los que habían nacido.

Él no iba a desaprovecharlos, maldita sea.

¡Era como nacer con la habilidad de pintar como Da Vinci, pero dedicarte a la administración de empresas!

Osamu prefería esconderse bajo una camiseta negra y una gorra que cubría su cabello. Entre sudor a causa del vapor de las cocinas y tras bambalinas. Para Atsumu la belleza Miya era un don que debía ser explotado y monetizado.

Pero, si alguien preguntaba, Osamu era el gemelo menos agraciado.

Mientras que Atsumu, claro…

Era el guapo de la familia. El galán. El que podía conseguir las mujeres más guapas y hombres más sensuales del mundo. El que provocaba ríos de baba y otros fluidos.

El que subía una sola _selfie_ en el descanso de su rutina de mantenimiento y hacía explotar todo internet.

La última fotografía en su Instagram, una de espaldas hacia un atardecer en la playa de una isla polinesia, tenía más de medio millón de corazoncitos por debajo.

¿Cuántos corazones —y _calzones_ — podía conseguir una fotografía en el gimnasio?

Si a Atsumu le pagaran por cada fotografía suya que terminaba en todos los periódicos y en la galería de archivos de casi la mitad de la población femenina en Japón…

Tendría el suficiente dinero para ser asquerosamente rico. No solo él, sino sus hijos, los hijos de sus hijos, y también los hijos de los hijos de sus hijos. Así de precavido como ancestro era.

¡Atsumu se preocupaba por la economía familiar!

Y algo como eso estaba haciendo en ese instante. Levantaba el móvil frente a la gran pared de espejo en ese gimnasio privado de alta gama. Sacaba la lengua, posaba de tal forma que se sintiera casual mientras sus músculos se flexionaban. A veces, incluso posaba de costado y fruncía las nalgas para que su trasero se viera más firme en sus shorts naranja de deporte.

Elegía la luz correcta para que no se notara que llevaba casi dos semanas sin llenar su cabello rubio de más agua oxigenada…

 _Click_.

Cambiaba la pose. Ahora sus labios iban entreabiertos y su mirada hacia su propio reflejo en lugar de a la pantalla del móvil. Qué guapo se veía algunas veces.

 _Click_.

Decidió tomar una fotografía más payasa. Apoyó sus labios sobre su bíceps izquierdo y fingió sonreír pese a sentir el gusto de su sudor apestoso y salado sobre la boca.

 _Click_.

—Oh, sí —masculló Atsumu tomándose una foto tras otra y solo moviéndose apenas para conseguir una infinidad de imágenes que acabaría descartando—. Esto es oro puro, bebé.

Se puso otra vez su camiseta musculosa y dejó que el sudor la manchara. Deslizó dos dedos debajo de la tela para dar un vistazo de sus marcados abdominales. Ya podía imaginar a sus seguidoras enloqueciendo. 

—Miya, ¿puedes dejar ese maldito teléfono y venir a entrenar? —gruñó el instructor del gimnasio—. Puede que tus fans agradezcan tus apestosas fotos enseñando el cuerpo un _gigoló_ , pero créeme que nadie aquí tiene ganas de verte haciendo boca de pato mientras te seduces a ti mismo en el espejo.

—¡Que ya voy! —refunfuñó Atsumu sin quitar la cámara de su teléfono apuntando al espejo—. Ya uno no puede admirar su propio físico en paz…

El teléfono vibró. Atsumu frunció las cejas a causa de la interrupción, ya que estaba a punto de conseguir el ángulo perfecto que resaltara sus abdominales y bíceps en conjunto con la luz solar que reflejaba su pelo dorado desde un tragaluz…

Pocas personas hacían sonar el teléfono de Atsumu. Tenía sus notificaciones desactivadas a causa de las fanáticas —¿cómo podría culparlas de comentarle cosas totalmente sedientas y _horny_?—, pero un puñado de personas eran la excepción a esa regla: los entrenadores, el equipo, sus padres, Kita y Aran, Osamu por supuesto que _no_ …

Y también Sakusa Kiyoomi.

La persona que acababa de mensajearle en ese momento.

Atsumu casi tiró su móvil en cuanto la pantalla se encendió con la palabra _Omi_ y un archivo adjunto debajo. Posiblemente fuera una captura de algún mensaje que les enviaba el entrenador, o lo que fuera… no es que Sakusa fuera muy conversador…

—Omi-Omi, ojalá algún día me hablaras para algo más que darme malas notic-… _oh_ , joder.

Abrió el chat con Sakusa. Esta vez sí que tiró su móvil.

—¡Atsumu! —regañó otra vez el entrenador del gimnasio—. ¡Ya deja ese maldito cacharro de una jodida vez!

— _Voy_.

Pero Atsumu no estaba yendo en absoluto. Se tiró de rodillas a buscar por su móvil y suplicar que no tuviera la pantalla rajada.

El corazón le latía de forma desbocada. Pensó que tal vez había visto _mal_ y su visión le jugaba una mala pasada… o tal vez era su lado que _siempre_ estaba caliente por Sakusa…

Oh. ¿Es que Atsumu no lo había mencionado?

Sakusa Kiyoomi y Miya Atsumu llevaban una pequeña relación secreta desde hacía tres meses y medio.

Y decía _secreta_ , aunque en realidad ya todos lo sospechaban. De hecho, desde incluso mucho antes de comenzar a salir que las fanáticas ya redactaban teorías conspirativas sobre el infame _SakuAtsu_ y su supremacía sobre las demás parejas de los chacales.

Pero hacía apenas casi cuatro meses que ellos dos decidieron ponerse más serios. La tensión sexual terminó estallándoles en la cara durante una borrachera en una reunión de grupo en la casa de Bokuto.

Las cosas habían sido como un sueño para Atsumu. Sí, la relación podía ser complicado con alguien que padecía misofobia —de hecho, todavía tenían ciertas barreras que no eran capaces de atravesar…

Como el hecho de que, todavía, Atsumu y Kiyoomi no eran capaces de dar el siguiente paso y tener sexo.

Sexo _real_ si decidía ponerse técnico. Porque, ¿cómo lo decía…?

Le habían encontrado la vuelta a la infinita calentura de Atsumu y el miedo a la intimidad de Kiyoomi.

Releyó los mensajes que siguieron a las dos fotos que su pareja le envió. Atsumu se mordió los nudillos para aguantarse las ganas de soltar un chillido.

En la primera de ellas llevaba un arnés que le entrecruzaba el pecho y portaligas de encaje alrededor de sus fuertes muslos. La forma en que arqueaba la espalda y alzaba la cabeza hacia arriba como invitándole a que dejara un camino de marcas en él.

La segunda, en cambio...

No llevaba ropa en absoluto.

Y para mayor de males, ¿pretendía que _eligiera_?

¿Acaso era legal elegir entre fotos de Sakusa Kiyoomi? Todas le transformaban las pupilas en corazones de tanta belleza que cargaba encima aquel ser tan etéreo que no podía ser un humano normal.

Tecleó una respuesta con dedos temblorosos. ¿Qué diablos se estaba pensando Sakusa al enviarle _eso_ sí sabía que Atsumu se encontraba un público?

Lo leyó casi al instante, pero se tomó su tiempo en comenzar a escribir. Mientras tanto, Atsumu se quedó hipnotizado mirando el par de fotografías que acababa de recibir de parte de Kiyoomi.

La manera en que su cuerpo se curvaba con la pose le hizo sentir cosas raras en el estómago. Tampoco podía soportar la delicadeza con la que el encaje negro y los portaligas se apretaban contra su piel de porcelana.

Atsumu necesitaba una ambulancia.

Comenzando a enfurecerse por todo ese jueguito al que jugaba Sakusa y no estaba comprendiendo del todo hacia dónde quería llegar, Atsumu se preparó para un mensaje más severo.

No es que no le gustara recibir esa clase de contenido de su novio. Atsumu _amaba_ verle desnudo, y amaba todavía más las fotografías. Podía apreciarlas cada vez que le apeteciera ver algo bello o cuando se sintiera decaído.

Todavía no era capaz de acercarse físicamente a Sakusa estando ambos desnudos, pero este era su avance. Él respetaría sus tiempos. Atesoraba esos pequeños actos de amor y confianza con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

¡Pero _no_ cuando estaba en el gimnasio, maldita sea!

¿Cómo se suponía que Atsumu solucionara el problemita que amenazaba con alzarse a través de sus shorts?

Ya. Atsumu guardaría su teléfono. La sesión de fotos en lencería podría esperar hasta que terminara con su rutina de pesas y abdominales. Los fanáticos _no_ apreciarían que Atsumu no estuviera cuidando su maravilloso cuerpo…

Hasta que el teléfono vibró otra vez. No precisamente con un mensaje de texto.

Le estaba llamando.

El teléfono se le volvió a caer.

—¡Atsumu! —La voz del entrenador ya se escuchaba ofuscada. Alguien arrojó las pesas al suelo por la sorpresa del grito—. O vienes aquí _ahora_ o te traigo de los pelos del cu-…

—¡Ya regreso! ¡Me dieron ganas de hacer del dos! Usted sabe, _coach_ , ayer cené frijoles…

Escuchó quejidos de asco entre los compañeros del gimnasio. Atsumu dio una sonrisita inocente mientras se fugaba hacia el pasillo que conducía a los baños. Casi se chocó con una chica bastante guapa —pero no le prestó atención ya que estaba más ocupado en pulsar la tecla de _responder llamada_ antes de que enviara a Sakusa al buzón de voz.

Se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera en los baños y se encerró en un cubículo antes de preguntar entre alterados susurros:

—¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! —masculló Atsumu. Bajó la tapa del váter para sentarse sobre la misma—. ¡Deja de enviarme _nudes_ , Omi! ¡Sabes que estoy en el gimnasio! ¡Tuve que correr a encerrarme en el baño para atender tu llamada!

Sakusa resopló al otro lado. Atsumu apretó las piernas para que no comenzara a cosquillearle ahí abajo.

 _Tarde_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Ya estaba empezando a sufrir los efectos a causa de las fotografías que le compartió Sakusa.

— _Es que no puedo decidirme, Atsumu_ —dijo Sakusa con la voz también suave y con fingida inocencia—. _Estaba aburrido, y justo hoy llegó mi paquete con el pedido de lencería que hice…_

—¿H-hiciste…? —Atsumu carraspeó tras tragar saliva con dureza—. ¿Hiciste un pedido de lencería?

Le sorprendió lo fina que le salió la voz. Imaginarse a Sakusa eligiendo conjuntos de lencería a través de una página web le estaba haciendo salivar.

Y Sakusa debía imaginárselo —por algo le estaba haciendo esto.

¿Sería porque Atsumu le metió la lengua hasta la tráquea la primera vez que se besaron? ¡Él todavía no estaba tan al tanto de la gravedad de su misofobia! ¡No fue a propósito!

Pero Kiyoomi juró vengarse aquella vez. Algún día. Cuando Atsumu menos se lo esperase. Se preguntaba si su castigo al fin le estaba tocando a la puerta.

— _¿Qué dices, entonces?_ —volvió a preguntar Sakusa—. _¿Cuál te gusta más?_

—¿No podía esperar hasta la noche, Omi-Omi? —Atsumu rio de forma socarrona. Trataba de fingir que todavía le quedaba compostura—. Sé que te mueres por mí, pero también debo entrenar todo este cuerpo para enviarte unas fotos para compensar las tuyas…

— _¿Es que acaso no te gustan?_ —Sakusa estaba ignorando por completo sus palabras—. _Espera, tengo otra a mano, tal vez esta me haya quedado mejor…_

—¡Omi, no…!

Pero fue _tarde_. Otra vez.

Sakusa ya había enviado una tercera foto que hizo vibrar el teléfono en su mano.

Atsumu se mordió la lengua en el mismo milisegundo que sus ojos se adaptaron a la maravilla de la naturaleza que eran Sakusa y su jodido cuerpo en lencería, descansando sobre un sofá individual; como si fuera un rey que se apropiaba del mundo entero. O de la vida de Atsumu, que era un simple esclavo de su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo que se moría por explorar con sus propias manos y su boca. Pronto llegaría ese día, pero de momento…

— _¿Ahora podrías decirme, de una vez, cuál foto te gusta más?_ —gruñó Sakusa—. _¿Cuál te inspira más?_

—¿In-…? ¿Inspira…?

— _Sí, ya sabes_ —habló su novio—. _¿Cuál te da más ganas de quitármela ahora mismo?_

Jodido Sakusa Kiyoomi. Maldito demonio de los avernos.

 _Todas_ , quiso decir Atsumu mientras sucumbía a sus deseos. Todas ellas le inspiraban a arrancársela en ese momento.

— _¿O cuál te hace desear que me acerque a ti y roce tu piel con ella?_ —preguntó; su voz era seria y estoica como siempre, pero la lascivia escapaba de sus palabras—. _¿Puedes imaginar el roce del encaje, Atsumu?_

—Puedo —contestó Atsumu de forma automática e hipnótica—. Omi, si pudiera te arrancaría toda esa ropa con mis dientes ahora mismo.

— _Te aniquilaría_ —masculló Sakusa–. _Pagué una fortuna por esta mierda. Pero puedo dejarte quitarla con cuidado. Solo debes deslizar los dedos entre el elástico, desprender los ganchitos…_

Atsumu ahogó un suspiro. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del váter, sintiéndose demasiado abrumado y endurecido como para pensar claramente.

Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse hacia otro lado. Su imaginación estaba muy ocupada desprendiendo los conjuntos de lencería del cuerpo de Sakusa, por lo que debía utilizar toda esa energía en otra cosa si no quería enloquecer.

Se le enrojecieron hasta las orejas en cuanto se tocó su propia erección encima de la tela humedecida. Atsumu podía ser un degenerado en muchos aspectos, y no le quedaban dudas de que cometió demasiadas asquerosidades en público en su vida…

Pero, ¿ _esto_? ¿Sexo telefónico en el baño del gimnasio?

¿Masturbarse en el lugar que visitaba tres veces a la jodida semana?

Sakusa Kiyoomi debía tener alguna clase de encanto sobre su voluntad. Siempre conseguía que Atsumu se rindiera ante sus deseos.

— _¿Está bueno, Atsumu?_ —preguntó Sakusa; ya debía imaginar lo que sucedía gracias a las aceleradas bocanadas de aire que le daba como respuesta—. _¿O necesitas un poco más de motivación?_

—Puede que mi mente necesite más detalles —carcajeó Atsumu entre jadeos—. ¿Algo más que deba hacer, Omi-Omi?

— _No lo sé_ —respondió él—. _¿Hay algo que tú quisieras hacerme en particular?_

Atsumu se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su mano había comenzado a hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de su erección. Maldita sea, ¿y si alguien se metía al baño y escuchaba sus gemidos eróticos de gata en celo?

Sakusa se las pagaría. No sabía cómo, pero Atsumu planeaba cobrarse su venganza.

Aunque, de momento…

—Me gustaría besarte —rio Atsumu con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás—. Me gustaría besarte en los lunares de tu cuello.

— _Puedo enviarte una foto, si lo deseas…_

—¡No! No hace falta, Omi-Omi… creo que mi mente los recuerda perfectamente.

Esperaba que Sakusa estuviera sonriendo del otro lado. O, al menos, lo suficientemente endurecido como para hacer juego con la erección de Atsumu en ese momento. Sabía muy bien qué es lo que su novio planeaba con ese jueguito.

Solo era otra forma de subir de nivel en su relación. Varias noches a la semana tenían sus llamadas telefónicas con vívidas descripciones que acababan con Atsumu retorciéndose en orgasmos sobre su cama.

Tal vez Sakusa quería probar el morbo de hacerlo en otro lugar. La adrenalina de algo completamente nuevo, a su modo. Con los pequeños pasos que su misofobia le permitía realizar.

—También me gustaría tocarte, y besarte —Atsumu sonrió mientras respiraba con pesadez—. Y me encantaría que me toques, Omi.

El silencio de Sakusa se lo dijo todo, pero Atsumu no podía culparlo. Sabía que estaba tentando demasiado a su suerte. El hecho de no haberle colgado la llamada le indicaba que no le despreciaba tanto la imagen mental.

Continuó acariciando su propia erección. Atsumu se mordía la lengua ante los movimientos muy bruscos y que le hacían sentir que tocaba un pedazo del cielo. Si así se podía sentir solo con la voz de Sakusa y su imaginación, ¿cómo se sentirían sus verdaderas manos sobre su cuerpo?

Lo máximo que había alcanzado junto a Sakusa era sus meñiques entrelazados y una caricia en el rostro o cuello mientras se besaban. Y eso era decir _mucho_ considerando que la boca era un lugar lleno de bacterias; pero Sakusa había estado dispuesto a dar un paso más allá para que Atsumu pudiera saber qué se sentía su tacto.

Un pequeño tráiler para la película de larga duración que planeaba vivir a su lado.

— _Piensa que yo te beso_ —dijo Sakusa finalmente—. _Y que mis manos te agarran por la cadera para que estemos juntos por primera vez._

Atsumu aceleró sus movimientos. Tuvo que bajarse un poco los shorts para que su mano tuviera más alcance al masturbarse.

— _Imagina que soy yo el que te está tocando ahí mismo, ahora_ —siguió, y su voz fue bajando de tono. Aun así, era capaz de escuchar cada palabra que se insertaba bajo su piel como una aguja hipodérmica—. _Imagina que te puedo tocar de esa forma esta noche._

—Esta… esta noche… _esta_ noche…

— _¿Te gustaría, Atsumu? ¿Te gustaría que solo faltaran algunas horas para que pueda tocarte? ¿Para qué seas el tú real y no el de tu cabeza que me quita la lencería?_

Atsumu iba cada vez más rápido con sus bombeadas. También estaba siendo más ruidoso al friccionar piel con piel, sin mencionar sus acalorados jadeos que se le atoraban en la garganta.

Pero no importaba. Se excitó con mucha más intensidad al comprender lo que Sakusa le estaba diciendo al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Había sido _ese_ su plan desde el inicio? ¿Una artimaña para decirle a Atsumu que existían grandes posibilidades de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad esa misma noche?

— _Puedo tocarte. Y puedes tocarme_ —prosiguió Kiyoomi—. _Imagina toda la piel que tendrías a tu disposición._

— _Ah_ , Omi… yo…

Atsumu sintió que se le entrecortaban las palabras. Un cosquilleo intenso le atravesó desde el centro de sus partes más íntimas y se expandió por todo su cuerpo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Dio varias y erráticas bocanadas de aire para que no se le escaparan gemidos demasiado ruidosos. Estaba seguro que el baño continuaba vacío, pero Atsumu llevaba rato bailando con el diablo como para continuar confiándose lo suficiente.

Al otro lado escuchó que Sakusa resoplaba una sonrisa. Mientras Atsumu sentía que su cuerpo terminaba de contraerse y arquearse tras vivir los últimos segundos del clímax, la imagen de Sakusa riendo le hizo sentir que por su sangre solo recorría _felicidad_ y _placer…_ y no oxígeno o esas cosas aburridas.

— _Te espero cuando salgas del gimnasio_ —dijo Sakusa de manera tajante mientras Atsumu recuperaba el aliento—. _No vayas a demorar, porque eso significa menos tiempo para ti._

Colgó antes de que pudiera decirle algo. No es que Atsumu tuviera fuerzas para responder —eran demasiadas emociones para su pobre corazón.

¿Omi en lencería? ¿Una manoseada en el baño al ritmo de la voz de su novio? ¿La _invitación_ a tocarse mutuamente por primera vez esa noche?

No entendía cómo es que todavía no tuvo un microinfarto. O tal vez sí lo tuvo —su brazo dolía, pero no sabía si por un ataque al corazón o por los movimientos que acababa de hacer con el mismo.

Atsumu solo creyó que solo sería otro día de gimnasio y fotografías sensuales para sus fanáticos en internet. Fui allí buscando cobre, pero volvía a su casa con una pila de oro…

O, más bien, volvería a la casa de Sakusa Kiyoomi.

La hora y medio que le quedaba de entrenamiento las usaría para endurecer su cuerpo lo más que pudiera. ¡Necesitaba estar preparado…!

La sonrisa se le borró casi al instante. Sus ojos bajaron hacia los shorts naranjas que usaba para hacer deporte.

¿Cómo hacía ahora para salir de ese cubículo sin revelar a todos sus compañeros y entrenador lo que acababa de ocurrir?


End file.
